


Dirty Old Mech

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup ties up Springer and has his way with him. PWP, bondage, sticky, slight dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Mech

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking prompts on my tumblr account and someone asked for Kup/Springer with bondage, and this is what I came up with.

“Stop squirming, kid, you'll only end up hurting yourself.”

A heated glare from the berth was Kup’s only answer as he finished knotting the wire-mesh. He gave Springer’s arm a good tug to ensure their enclosure, before giving a curt nod. 

“I don't know what you think you’re doing, but you better untie me right now,” demanded the triple-changer, wiggling more on the berth. 

Snatching a ball gag from the side of the berth, Kup replied, “ah, shut up,” before promptly shoving the gag into the Wrecker’s mouth, effectively silencing him. In turn, Springer renewed his efforts to free himself, twisting and turning on the berth.

“Ah, stop being such a sparkling,” commented Kup, chomping vigorously on his cy-gar, “We go through this every time and you always end up enjoying yourself in the end.”  
Kups words seemed to trigger something within Springer, as he ceased his squirming, instead aiming a steady glare at the older mech.

Kup chuckled. “Let’s see how much that look changes after we get started.”

Still chomping on his cy-gar, Kup climbed onto the berth, straddling Springer’s thighs. He smirked at the subtle shiver that Springer released at the contact, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he occupied himself with finding sensitive transformation seams and circuitry. There was a particularly sensitive cluster near his abdomen that Kup loved to tease.

Springer let loose a long-winded moan at the contact, slowly relaxing. His optics softened with lust, as well. He arched into the contact as Kup’s hands wandered lower.  
“That’s more like it,” chuckled Kup. He took one last, long drag from his cy-gar before placing it to the side for the time being.

Kup leaned down, licking at Springer’s neck cables. Springer whimpered, eagerly bending his neck to the side to allow Kup more access. He grunted when Kup nipped at a cable.  
The old mech continued nipping and licking down Springer’s body, his denta catching on exposed wires, and glossa dipping into seams along the way. Spring arched into each caress, moaning unabashedly.

Kup smirked, kissing along Springer’s interface panels. His servos were buried in Springer’s hip panels, delicately plucking the sensitive wires underneath. The panel was hot underneath Kup’s face, and it didn't take long before it opened with a sharp, ‘snick,’ and he was greeted by a fully pressurized spike, and a leaking, needy valve.

He licked along the spike, swirling his glossa around the base. Springer keened at the contact, his hips surging forward. Hastily, Kup slammed his hips back down to the berth.  
“Calm down, kid. You act like you’re never gotten your spike sucked before.”

Springer didn't comment, insteading releasing a series of pleased groans as Kup continued to lav his spike. Grabbing the base, Kup suckled on the head, gradually taking more and more of the girth in his mouth until he was at the base.

He bobbed his head gently, Springer a mess of moans beneath him. Smirking, he gently grazing his denta along the ridges at the side before pulling back and sliding back on in a steady rhythm. Springer’s limited movements on the berth were both erotic and amusing to watch, and it didn't take long before Kup could no longer contain himself.

Detaching himself from Springer, Kup allowed his interface panels to retract, the heady sense of lubricants circulating through the air as he did so. He groaned in pleasure, while Springer whimpered piteously at the loss of contact.

With little delay, Kup carefully impaled himself on Springer’s spike. While Kup was no stranger to large spikes, least of all Springer’s, it was always good to be as careful as possible, lest an awkward trip to the med-bay.

When seated, Kup gave a contented sigh, relishing in the feel of Springer’s spike nudging the calipers in his valve. He groaned quietly, fondling Springer’s rotary array as he allowed himself to adjust.

Slowly, Kup moved his hips in small circles, the spike rubbing against sensitive nodes in its wake. Both Springer and Kup moaned in unison as Kup slowly lifted himself off of Springer, before quickly impaling himself again.

He moaned loudly as the spike hit his ceiling node nearly dead on. Grabbing Springer’s shoulders to steady himself, Kup set a languish pace, making sure the spike dragged along every node in his valve. It was maddening, but Kup enjoyed relishing an interface.

Springer, on the other hand, enjoyed a rough, hard interface and he squirmed and moaned pitifully at the slow pace. Every thrust was a slow drag along his spike, driving his crazy with pleasure, but not enough to satisfy. 

Taking pity on the younger mech, Kup quickened to pace slightly, each downward thrust causing their hips the cling together. The extra stimulation was enough to send Springer over the edge and he overloaded with a muffled cry.

Moaning as his valve was filled with transfluid, Kup was soon to follow, making sure the spike hit his ceiling node hard on the last thrust. 

Both of their cooling fans worked hard after the excursion, Kup’s working a tad-bit harder in his old age. Springer was on the brink of shutdown, gazing up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his optics.

Kup dislodged their interface array, laughing. “See, I told ya you would stop complaining once we started.”

Springer didn't have the strength to be angry at the other bot, instead sinking himself into the berth to rest.

“Well, I'm gonna go take a quick wash on the wash racks, since you did quite a number on me,” said Kup, gesturing at the speckles of paint and transfluid that dotted his frame. He grabbed his cy-gar from the berthside table, before scampering out the door.

A part of Springer felt enraged at the fact that Kup would leave him like this while he went to go clean himself, but an even larger part of him felt too content to care.


End file.
